Gefühle von Krieg Tage, Sentiments from war day
by Renato Kenji
Summary: Esta história tem início após episódio 4, na cena de retorno a base. Principais: Gertrud Barkhorn x Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke Yuri .
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: **

Schlacht von Verletzungen

"Battle Injury"

Logo após o abatimento do Neuroi, as witches estavam retornando para a base.

Gertrud que tinha sofrido um golpe, apesar da magia de cura da Yoshika, ela foi levada para a enfermaria, afim de receber cuidados médicos mais sérios.

Após os exames, apesar de aparentado estar normal, foi sugerido que ficasse pelo menos esta noite internada, Gertrud por sua vez, não fez nenhuma objeção e concordou plenamente.

À noite, por volta das duas da manhã, Gertrud se encontrava sentada e acordada sobre a cama da enfermaria que se localizava próximo á janela, olhando para fora, estava pensando sobre o que ela tinha passado hoje: "Podia ter morrido... deixado sua única irmã sozinha neste mundo, apesar de estar em estado de coma ainda... pensando bem, estava meio que correndo para a morte...", em meio à seu dilema, não percebe que a porta da enfermaria abriu-se e alguém estava entrando.

Era a Minna, provavelmente apesar do horário, estava terminando as papeladas de costume, mas o acontecimento de hoje contribuiu pra ela não conseguir dormir.

Minna: - Trude?

Como Gertrude estava concentrada nos seus pensamentos, se assustou.

Gertrude: Wah!?

Minna: Calma, calma. Sou eu Trude.

Gertrude: Ah, é você Minna, me deu um susto...

Minna: Me desculpe *risos*, estava dormindo?

Gertrude: Não, não estava não. Estou acordada desdas 1 da manhã.

Minna: Você está ferida, deveria estar dormindo ò_ó

Gertrude: Ahahaha... é verdade... mas, o que faz a "Vossa Senhoria capitã" vim visitar uma subordinada á essa hora?

Gertrude normalmente não demostra atitudes dessa maneira diante das pessoas, mas diante da Minna e da Erika, conhecidas e parceiras de combate de longa data, ela demostra esse seu lado "carinhosa".

Minna: Que isso? Cuidar dos subordinados e verificar como estão são trabalhos de uma capitã né?

Gertrude: Certo, mas duas da manhã? o_o

Minna: Aaa, bem... estava terminando as papeladas pra amanhã. Pensei em ir direto para a cama depois, mas não consegui e vim olhar como você estava...

Gertrude: Ah...

Minna: Ah, sim! O seu pedido de férias já foi aceito, o fato de ter acumulado tanto tempo ajudou, pode partir depois de amanhã. * se sentando em uma cadeira*

Gertrude: Obrigada Minna, por agilizar as coisas, então vou poder visitar a Chris...

Dizendo o nome da sua irmã, ela parou, e fez uma cara de séria.

Minna percebeu isso.

Minna: Trude?

Gertrude:....

Minna: O que houve?

Gertrude:.... Minna, se lembra que você disse que nossa unidade era uma família?

Minna: Lembro.

Gertrude: Naquele momento, eu entendi o tanto quanto é importante uma família. E nada mais além que você e a Erika está mais perto disso para mim... E quero pedir um favor...

Minna meio que espantada, mas manteve seu ar calmo.

Minna: Pode dizer.

Gertrude: Caso... Caso eu venha falecer durante um combate, podeira cuidar da minha irmã?

O ar calmo da Minna sumiu, e um ar de tristeza misturada com preocupação tomou o lugar.

Minna: Trude... por que isso?

Gertrude: Não pense que eu estou correndo para morte, como eu estava até agora pouco antes do acontecimento de hoje. Não consegui defender meu país e nem salvar minha irmã, em consequência disso ela está em coma e nem sei se ela irá acordar...

Minna: ...

Gertrude: ... para mim nada mais importava, só estava como um cão do exercito cumprido ordens, mas... mas... o que aconteceu hoje, me fez querer refletir... e cheguei uma conclusão que caso venha falecer e minha irmã sair do coma, ela não teria ninguém neste mundo para guia-la, como vivemos batalhando em linha de frente, um dia talvez venha acontecer, e nesse momento quero que você á proteja.

Minna ouvindo aquilo, tentava não chorar.

Com um esforço ela disse:

Minna: Mas... pode ser que eu morra antes.

Gertrude: Isso garanto que não, eu irei protege-la mesmo custando a minha vida.

As palavras emitidas pela Gertrude soaram bem firmemente na Minna. Estava convicta do que ela disse. Após isso, Getrude olha para fora da janela novamente como estava fazendo antes. Minna por sua vez, levantou-se da cadeira e abraçou-a pelas costa. Gertrude sentiu o calor do corpo da Minna em suas costas, porém não se moveu.

Minna: Está certo Trude, eu prometo. Como você prometeu me proteger, eu vou responder à altura.

Gertrude: Obrigada...

Minna: Mas, agora, que tal chorar um pouco? Você é sempre séria, não demostra sentimentos, mas sei quanto está sofrendo com isso.

Gertrude:...

Minna: Se não consegue chorar na frente dos outros, chore quando eu estiver junta, nós somos conhecidas de longas datas não é?

Gertrude: ...

Minna: Trude, chorar um pouco não faz mal...

Gertrude: ... Minna...

Um filete de lágrimas escorreu o rosto da Gertrude.

Aquele sentimento de alguém se importando, o carinho, tudo aquilo contribuiu. Ela, um soldado de Karlsland, não demostram sentimentos alheios, mas naquele momento, tudo isso não importava. O medo de perder pessoas amadas, isso deixava-a com medo...

**Capítulo 1 fim.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

Einsam Stimme

Solitay Voice

Gertrude estava na frente do Hospital onde a sua irmã está internada.

A viagem tinha ocorrido normalmente, apesar de tentar não pensar nos assuntos que a abalavam.

Passando pelo portão de entrada, no hall do hospital, pediu informação a atendente sobre o quarto que a sua irmã estava, logo informada, ela prossegui para lá. Chegando no quarto, ao entrar, pode-se notar que o local era limpo, havia um vaso com flores na mesa de cabeceira, duas grandes janelas iluminavam o quarto, em todo aspecto era bem cuidado, também, investindo todo seu salário ganho no exército para cuidar de sua irmã, era de se esperar.

Encostando na parede, na parte central do quarto, se encontrava uma cama, cuja havia um ocupante, de longe poderia ver que era uma criança, a irmã da Gertrude estava ali. Imóvel, em estado de coma só se podia ouvira a respiração. Gertrude caminha para o lado da cama da sua irmã, se acomoda em uma cadeira que havia ali. Lentamente ela olha para sua irmã e pega não mão dela imóvel. Logo ela fala:

Gertrude: Chris... me desculpe por não ter vindo mais cedo...

Ela permanece ali, olhando sua irmã em um "sono pesado"...

As "Férias" eram de 5 dias, mesmo podendo ter tirado mais, Gertrude preferia assim. O fato de estar perto da sua irmã era algo valioso, mas a dura realidade é que o ataque do Neuroi poderia ocorrer a qualquer momento, o fato de proteger aquela área, resultaria no final das contas, proteger a sua irmã que está na Brittania. Gertrude sabia que seria mais útil lutar, proteger, afim de "preparar o terreno" para quando sua irmã acordar.

Durante esses 5 dias, de dia Gertrude passava mais tempo ao lado da sua irmã, conversando, pois a recomendação médica foi que era para conversar com Chris, uma voz familiar poderia servir de impulso para "acordar" desse sono, como uma luz no fim do túnel.

Dito e feito, apesar de não esperar nem uma resposta, mesmo que estar falando com uma parede Gertrude conversava, porém, como uma militar que passa maior tempo em batalha ou treinamento, não se tinha muito assunto tão interessante, portanto resolveu falar sobre os integrantes da unidade 501, de como a Miyasawa era parecida com a Chris, as confusões que a Erika sempre causa, a falta de disciplina da "Liberion"¹, porém que quando era preciso sabia agir... Normalmente, cada assunto era curto, não muito falado, porém quando ela começou a citar sobre a Minna, não se sabe ao certo, mas conseguia falar muito dela, as palavras fluiam um atrás do outro. Talvez por que já se conhecem a tanto tempo? Mas isso não justificava nada, pois Erika também é conhecida de longa data, mesmo assim não tinha tanta facilidade de falar sobre ela quanto falar sobre a Minna..., bem no momento o que importa é sobre a conversas.

A noite, Gertrude permanecia em um hotel ali perto do hospital. A questão era que, quando ficava ao lado da sua irmã, conversando, se concentrava nisso, porém ao chegar no quarto solitário do hotel, era difícil evitar em pensar sobre o assunto que a perseguia. Então pra que não ocorra, se ocupava em ler livros, entre o caminho do hospital e o hotel, havia uma biblioteca enorme, onde ela passava na volta do hospital. A variedade de livros que tinham ali era gigantesca, havia ltitulos em outras línguas: Russo, Alemão, Indiche, Italiano, entre outros. A balconista informou o por que da quantidade: Depois que os países foram sendo dominados pelo Neurois, o governo de cada nação transportavam livros da biblioteca nacional para Britania, até no momento considerado um país seguro, justo que todos esses livros mandados pra lá, iam para essa biblioteca. Gertrude ficou satisfeita por poder ler em sua língua utilizada na terra natal, o fato de fazer parte de uma unidade que os membros vem de vários países, era padrão utilizarem somente um tipo de língua para se comunicarem, no caso o Inglês². Claro que de vez em quando conversava com Minna e Erika utilizando a língua natal, mas era em poucas ocasiões. Enfim, ela lia deitada na cama, até que o sono viesse busca-lá.

No último dia, pela parte da manhã, ela se ocupou em ir comprar algumas coisas que a Erika tinha pedido;

"Erika – Ahhhh, já que vai lá pra cidade, aproveita e compra umas coisas pra mim que eu to querendo! *-*"

Acabando de comprar tudo da lista ( que era muita coisa, inclusive vinho(o_o)) e alguma coisas a mais, arrumou sua bagagem e foi passar o resto do dia no hospital, afim de fica o máximo que pode do tempo restante perto da sua irmã.

Chegando o tempo de partir que era ás 00h. Ás 23h, Gertrude estava preste a deixar o quarto do hospital, estava se despedindo da sua irmã ainda em "sono".

Gertrude: Bem, chegou a hora Chris... Eu realmente desejo que você acorde logo...

Ela começa a lembrar da Chris antes dessa guerra começar, ainda lá em Karsland, o sorriso dela...

Com uma cara amarga de culpa., deu um bejio carinhoso na testa da sua irmã, e foi se afastando gradativamente em direção a porta, quase saindo, deu uma última olhada para ela.

Já dentro do ônibus que a levava para a base das witches, Gertrude olhava pela janela o céu escuro, cheio de estrelas, com o mar refletindo a luz da lua. Era uma paisagem bela, era possível passar horas apreciando aquilo.

A chegada era prevista lá pelas 05h da manhã, mas como o clima estava bom, chegou por volta das 4:30, mesmo que não fosse possível dormi direito quando chegasse lá, uma noite mal-dormida não era nada pra um soldado da nação de Karlsland.

Finalmente chegando, passando pelo portão da frente, ela entra silenciosamente dentro do prédio. Ela estava decidida ir direto para seu quarto, o que necessitava passar pela "sala de estar".

Passando os corredores, ela entrou na sala supostamente deserta. Ainda estava escuro, mas ali no centro da mesa havia uma luz e alguém sentado no sofá. Gertrude pensou que fosse a Sanya que voltou do serviço de vigia noturna e como sempre morta de sono, estaria dormindo ali, mas ainda ainda não estava na hora de terminar o serviço, então resolveu chegar um pouco mais perto para vem quem era. Cada vez mais perto, deu para se enxergar o cabelo ruivo. Era a Minna. Dormindo sentada, ainda de uniforme. Diante dela, na mesa, podia se ver que tinha uma pilha de papel, muitos relatórios. Gertrude achou que, obviamente a Minna adormeceu enquanto preenchia as papeladas, mas que o por que dela estar ali na sala que era a pergunta, afinal, poderia ter ficado muito bem no quarto dela fazendo o serviço. Mas logo depois caiu a ficha, provavelmente estava ali esperando ela chegar, caso Minna estivesse ficado no quarto dela, Gertrude não iria pensar em incomodar ela quando chegasse, portanto para evitar isso, ficou ali na sala...

Gertrude dá um sorriso. Como sempre a Minna não consegue parar de se preocupar com pessoas ao seu redor, está certo que é a capitã dessa unidade, cuidar dos subordinados faz parte do serviço, porém, não tanto à isso. Quantos líderes ficam até tarde esperando somente um soldado voltar para base até tarde? Em ponto de vista militar, isso é desnecessário, um subordinado é um subordinado, utilizar como um bem-maior é o objetivo, para isso que existem diferenças em patentes. Mas, Minna não trata assim, como ela diz: "Uma família", mesmo que a pessoa seja um soldado raso, ou que não tenha ligação nenhuma, ela trata igualmente, se preocupa com essa pessoa mesmo que conheça à um dia. Isso com certeza é uma das virtudes dela, talvez seja isso que faz ela estar nessa posição de capitã da Unidade 501, ganhando confiança através desse meio.

Gertrude libera seu poder mágico, o rabo e a orelhas do German Wirehaired Pointer aparecem. Ela caminha até a Minna adormecida e carrega-a delicadamente em seu colo, sem acorda-la e caminha para fora da sala, em direção aos dormitórios.

O corredor que dá acesso aos quartos de cada membros da unidade 501 estava deserta. A luz da lua ainda entrava pela janela, mas já fraco. Chegando em frente ao quarto da Minna, Gertrude abre a porta sile e entra.

O quarto, como os outros, consiste em um espaço grande, com uma cama,armários e uma grande janela. Caminhando em direção da cama, chegando perto, deita a Minna cuidadosamente. Gertrude olha para a cara da Minna um pouco,com uma cara que quer dizer "obrigada". Passando-se 1 minuto, Gertrude faz menção de se virar para sair pela porta. Mas algo segura sua manga da camisa. Era a Minna que tinha acordada.

Minna: Trude...? *Esfregando os olhos*

Getrude: Minna? Desculpe acordar, não pretendia...

Minna: Nah, tudo bem.

Minna se ajeita na cama.

Minna: Como foi a viagem?

Gertrude estava puxando uma cadeira, colocando ao lado da cama e sentando.

Getrude: Foi boa sim. Pude relaxar um pouco.

Ela meio que força um sorriso.

Minna percebe.

Minna: E a sua irmã? Ainda continua em... coma?

Gertrude: Sim, continua. Mas a boa notícia é que os médicos disseram que a chance dela acordar é grande.

Minna: Que bom! Fico feliz por você.

Gertrude: Obrigada...

Minna: E fora isso? O que você fez?

Gertrude começa a contar as poucas coisas que ela fez durante a permanência por lá.

Um breve momento de conversar, o tempo suficiente para Gertrude largar o pensamento que a incomoda. Um tempo precioso. O relógio sobre a cabeceira, indicava 5:30.

Minna: Já é essa hora? o_o Ahhh, daqui a pouco já vai estar na hora de levantar... Pensado bem, você deve estar cansada da viagem não? Dormiu no ônibus?

Gertrude: Bem, na verdade não. Você sabe como eu sou, dormir assim desprotegida é ideal para uma emboscada.

Minna: Ah... bem..., mas então deve estar cansada. Desculpa te segurar aqui _ - ela fazia uma cara de culpa – não quer dormir até mais tarde? Eu arranjo uma desculpa plausível pra isso.

Gertrude: Minna – cara de suspiro – você sabe muito bem.

Minna: O que? - cara de sonsa.

Gertrude: Não vou descansar só por que não dormi uma noite. Sem falar que o horário que escolhi para voltar, já estava ciente da consequência.

Minna: Ahh, mas... cuidar da saúde também é importante. Já até tinha em mente o que falar na desculpa. " A Tenente Barkhorn tem permissão de entrar em serviço mais tarde, por conta de que ficou ENROLANDO voltar para base e chegou tarde ontem.

Gertrude: Minna – com cara de que começa a ficar irritada – está brincando?

Minna: Não – na cara de pau.

Gertrude: Acha que uma desculpa dessas vai passar e sem falar que está mentindo---!? - com cara de mau.

Minna – Wahh, a Trude ficou brava~~~! - rindo.

Gertrude: Aliás, você está muito preocupada comigo!

Minna: É um incomodo? - cara de choro – só queria ajudar...

Gertrude: Uh... - com pé atrás – não faz essa cara...

Minna: Só queria ajuda... só queria ajudar...

"Essa não" - pensou Gertrude.

Quando Minna faz essa cara de choro, Gertrude não consegue encarar. Não se sabe por quê, mas não dá.

Tentando mudar o clima, Gertrude tira uma caixinha com uma laço amarrado do bolso.

Gertrude: Err... Minna? - ela estende a mão com a caixinha.

Minna: O que é isso? - pegando a caixinha.

Gertrude: É um presente. Não podia voltar da cidade sem trazer nada pra capitã não é?

Minna: Wah~~! - abre um sorriso – ganhei um presente~~! Não era preciso se incomodar.

Gertrude: Ah, sei. Como se não esperasse nada – cara de suspiro

Gertrude: E cade a sua cara de choro até agora pouco?

Minna: Ah, eu menti – na cara dura.

Gertrude soltava novo suspiro.

Minna: Posso abrir? - toda feliz.

Gertrude: Sim.

Minna tira o laço, e abre a caixinha. Dentro havia uma corrente com um pingente em forma de coração.

Gertrude: Não sei se ficou ao agrado – coçando o rosto avermelhado – eu vi na loja quando estava fazendo as compras da Erika, dai pensei que combinasse com você. Sabe como é, não sou boa em escolher essas coisas...

Minna estava olhando o colar.

Gertrude: Bem... esse ai é do tipo que você abre o coração e coloca duas fotos. Não sei se gostou...

Minna se vira para Gertrude:

Minna: Mas é claro que gostei! - da uma abraço na Gertrude, porém sem sair da cama – você conhece bem meus gostos. _

Gertrude que não esperava um abraço, ficou meio espantada, mas eu um sorriso.

Gertrude: Que bom que gostou.

Após Minna largar Gertrude, ela se levanta da cadeira dizendo:

Gertrude: Bem, já já vai tocar a corneta de chamada. - olhando pra fora da janela, o sol nascendo – vou lá para o meu quarto arrumar umas coisas antes.

Minna: Está bem.

Gertrude: Quer que eu recolha as papeladas la da sala?

Minna: Ah, pode deixar, já vou me levantar mesmo.

Gertrude: Ok.

Gertrude caminha em direção a porta, quase saindo ela para. Sem virar para Minna diz:

Gertrude: Ah, Minna...

Minna: Hum?

Gertrude: Er.. não tinha agradecido ainda.

Minna: O que?

Gertrude: Por ficar me esperando na sala.

Minna: Não foi nada.

Gertrude: Mesmo assim, tenho que agradecer... - uma breve pausa - Obrigada.

Mesmo Gertrude estando de costa para ela, Minna pode perceber que ela ficou avermelhada.

Com um sorriso diz:

Minna: De nada.

E Gertrude sai do quarto.

Capítulo 2 fim.


End file.
